


Just Plain Feels...

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Captain America: Civil War, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Poor Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Basically a mash-up of a lot of headcanons and imagines.





	1. Part One

Bucky was walking down the streets of Brooklyn with his head bowed down. This was his hometown, the place he was born and raised, and yet, it was all so foreign to him. Cars were honking at each other, windows showcased new technology and modern clothes, and people were walking down the sidewalks with their eyes glued to their phones.

It was all too much, so Bucky thought it be best if he kept his eyes on the sidewalk. He was almost at his destination anyways.

On instinct, Bucky looked down a passing alleyway, and he checked to see if anyone was down there. Finding nothing, Bucky shook his head, for he didn’t even know who he was looking for.

Bucky continued to walk down the street. When he turned the corner, he met his destination. Outside the bar, Steve and the rest of the Avengers were waiting, conversing with one another. Steve’s back was facing him, so he didn’t see Bucky approaching him.

Bucky walked up to Steve and placed a hand on Steve’s right shoulder. “On your right,” he stated.

Sam’s eyebrows drew together. Sam knew that phrase for he was the brunt of that joke. That’s how he and Steve met. But the way Steve reacted to it, he knew that it had a deeper meaning. Steve turned to face Bucky. “Bucky! Glad you’re here.”

Bucky observed the others. He has known Steve’s teammates for a while now, but he hasn’t actually got the chance to meet meet them. That was, until today. He gave a curt nod.

“The bar’s crowded today, so we are going to another one just a few blocks from here,” Steve informed, gesturing down the street.

“Why don’t we just drive?” Tony asked, hands in his pockets.

“It’s a short walk,” Nat explained with a smirk. “I bet, we Avengers, can push through it.” Bucky observed the Russian assassin. He was always intrigued by her. Most people were easy to read, but she was like a blank book. He noticed Natasha’s hands were stuffed in the oversized jacket she was wearing. Bucky remembered that Steve wore that jacket a couple of days ago. Steve must of let her borrow it.

Natasha turned to start walking toward the other bar, and the others followed in suit. Bucky and Steve were the tail end of the group, walking behind all the others. Bucky was fiddling with his sleeve, trying to hide his metallic arm. He knew the terrors he had done with that arm, and he was not at all proud of it. Most of the time, Bucky wore long sleeves, concealing the ‘monstrosity’.

He heard the other Avengers return to their previous conversations. “So Bucky,” Steve started. “We have an upcoming mission next week, and we would love it if you would join us. I know you are still recovering, but it might be good for you to leave the city. We already have Fury’s go-ahead.”

“Yeah,” he stated, not conveying any emotion. “I’d like that.” Truth is, Bucky hated being stuck in the tower. He was so done with confined spaces, and he just wanted out. Steve has been babying him ever since they first found him three months ago.

Bucky’s attention shifted focus when he felt something tug on his jacket’s left sleeve. He flinched for that was where his metallic arm was concealed. He stopped walking and looked down to see a little girl. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but recognition drew on his face when he saw she had a prosthetic arm.

Steve continued walking but quickly stopped when he noticed Bucky was no longer at his side and turned to see the two’s encounter.

Bucky’s eyes shifted from her arm to her eyes, and he saw that she was looking up at him. The little girl said very shyly, “I just wanted to say that you’re my hero.”

Bucky felt his heart melting. He kneeled down to the girl’s height. “I don’t know why,” Bucky stated. “You’re the real hero.”

A smile drew on the girl’s lips. Bucky looked over her shoulder to see her mother watching the encounter. He leaned in as if what he was going to say a secret but spoke in a tone where the mother can hear. “Technically, I’m a cheater with this high-tech arm. You have managed to go through everyday with a prosthetic. That takes bravery and strength. You’re my hero. Though, don’t tell the others or they will bicker.”

The girl enthusiastically nodded her head. She squealed in delight and ran to her mother. The mother said thank you and walked down the street with her daughter. Bucky had a genuine smile in his face, the first in a long time.

He got back up and turned towards the direction he was previously heading. He was stunned to see he had an audience. Steve was beaming at him, while the other Avengers smiled at the encounter. They each turned back around and continued walking down the street. Bucky chuckled, flushed from the given performance.

The team finally reached their destination and entered a semi-crowded bar. They walked over to a table that was able to fit all of them and sat accordingly. Tony ordered drinks for all of them, while the others busied themselves into conversation.

After a few drinks, the team loosened up a bit, no longer in business mode. It was a nice scene to watch. All of them enjoying their night off. Fortunately, Thor brought some of his Asgardian mead to share. The only one who couldn’t get drunk was Vision, who volunteered to be the designated supervisor of the night.

Soon enough, they were all in a buzz and were sharing stories of past missions and fights. Rhodey was telling everyone about a specific fight he dealt with back in his marine days, finally laying off his classic ‘War Machine Story’. “So I’m stuck in between this girl’s legs, and-”

Tony interrupted, “Woah there, Rhodey. Keep it PG.”

“You have such a dirty mind Stark,” Clint joked, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh,” Tony teased, tipping his bottle to gesture towards Clint. “And your mind is so clean?”

“I never said that,” Clint stated. “Everyone’s mind is dirty.”

“Not Captain’s over here,” Nat argued with a smirk. “He’s  _God’s Righteous Man_.” Natasha emphasized that last part, placing her hand over her heart.

Bucky snorted, the alcohol in his system fading his usual ‘Winter Soldier’ stature.  The others tilted their head at Bucky’s response, not knowing what he found so funny. Bucky turned to face Steve.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said with a smirk. “What’s the difference between oral and anal sex?”

With his forehead creased, Steve shrugged. “What?”

“Oral sex makes your day,” Bucky answered. “Anal sex makes your  _hole weak_.”

Everyone just stopped for a moment, but without any hesitance, Steve snorted his drink out his nose, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Everyone was shocked, thinking Steve would be scandalized.

Bucky just looked at their stunned faces and went “You do know that we were in the army, right?”

“Well, I’ll never,” Sam uttered with a full-blown smile.

The night continued on, and more alcohol was consumed. So much so that the bar cut them off. All of them could hold their alcohol, so only a large amount could get them drunk. The team ran out of war stories to tell, so Clint suggested conspiracy theories, for he was intrigued by them. Everyone likes a good conspiracy theory.

Steve stated, “I’m adamant that it wasn’t an inside job nor CIA. There was no reason why they would have wanted to assassinate Kennedy.“

“I’m pretty sure the KGB had nothing to do with it,” Natasha added.

Bucky was confused of what the discussion was about, still trying to keep up with the modern world. He pulled out his phone and started Googling ‘John F. Kennedy’s assassination’.

Tony was playing on his phone, determined to find the answer. That was, until he brought out two other devices out of nowhere. “Here,” he said, not looking up from his phone. He placed the devices right in front of Rhodey and Bruce. “I could use some help.”

He pointed to Rhodey. “You start micro-analyzing the shot of trajectory,” he stated. Then he pointed his finger at Bruce. “And you, line of fire.”

The three of them got to work while the others got deeper and deeper into the debate. Opinions and facts were thrown everywhere. Everyone contributing in the conversation. As Bucky looked deeper and deeper into the assassination of JFK, his blood ran cold.

“Hey Buck,” Steve wondered. “who do you think shot President Kennedy?”

Bucky didn’t look up from his phone, clutching the device tightly. “I think-,” he stammered. “I think I did.”

Bucky answered in a voice barely above a whisper, and yet, everyone heard him. The argument came to a full stop, processing what Bucky just said.

"Huh,” Clint said. “That would explain a lot.”


	2. Part Two

“Hey Buck, wanna join me?” Steve asked, putting his jacket on.

“I’m good,” Bucky answered, continuing to watch TV. “I’d rather just hang out at the tower today.”

“I’ll keep him company,” Sam offered, placing an arm around Bucky.

Steve was hesitant, because he didn’t trust leaving Bucky with the others. Unfortunately, Steve didn’t hide his thoughts well, for a certain assassin pointed it out.

“Are you worried of being jealous, leaving them two alone?” Nat teased.

Before Steve could answer, Clint interjected, “No way. Steve just thinks one of them will be jealous. #TeamStucky… Sorry Sam.”

“What are you talking about Clint?” Steve exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing,” Clint said with a dismissive wave of the hand . “You’re too innocent to know what that means.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Resistantly, Steve left the room, leaving Sam and Bucky together without him. Steve had every reason why to be nervous on doing so, though it had nothing to do with jealousy. It was more like scolding and reprimanding.

Bucky and Sam watch Steve leave. When he was out of sight, Sam turned to Bucky. “Okay,” he said. “Now that he’s gone, you have to tell me any and all embarrassing stories of Steve back in the 40s.”

Everyone turned their attention to Bucky, interested in their well-perceived leader. This was the first time Steve left Bucky with them, and they were planning on utilizing this to their advantage.

“Why?” Bucky wondered. “Does he not already humiliate himself?”

“No,” Sam stated, leaning back on the couch. “He’s always so conscientious, always fighting for what’s right, which ends up with a lot of punches being thrown. And people that shoot at Steve usually wind shooting at me too.”

Bucky sat upright. “Do go on. Do tell me more about Steve and his stupidity.”

The others in the room chuckled. Sam drew back a bit at the choice of his words, but continued anyways. “Let’s see. He jumped off the side of a helicarrier, expecting me to catch him. Oh, and he told Maria to shoot down a helicarrier that he was still in.

“Don’t forget the time he fought Ultron on top of a moving bus,” Tony added, loving how Bucky was reacting to all of this. Bucky’s hands were balled into fists, his nose was flared, and his pupils dilated.

“My most favorite is when Steve jumped out of the jet without bothering to use a parachute,” Thor chuckled.

“Twice,” Nat interjected.

“That’s it!” Bucky exclaimed, jumping right off the couch. “When Steve gets back, I’m beating his ass.”

“Language,” everyone said in unison. Bucky’s eyebrows snapped together in confusion, looking around the room.

“You gotta put a dollar in the swear jar now,” Tony informed, gesturing to the jar of money that sat on the table adjacent to the TV.

Bucky blew out his cheeks. “You guys too?” Bucky asked, rolling his eyes.

The others looked at Bucky with confused expressions. “He used to say that to me all the time,” he explained, walking out of the room to find Steve. “The little shit,” Bucky muttered.

“I now know why Steve was trying to keep you and Bucky separated for so long,” Clint said to Sam. The others nodded in agreement before going back to their previous task at hand.

* * *

When the Sokovia Accords came out, it reeked havoc on the team, separating them into two sides. Everyone wanted to avoid a battle, seeing that they would be fighting each other, but it was inevitable.

One would think that Steve would be on the side of the law, but he wasn’t. Ever since he got of the ice, his distrust in the government grew more and more, and now that they want to take Bucky away from him, he knew his clear position on where he stood.

As for Tony, he carried so much guilt for what happened with Ultron that he knew he had to do what was right. Unfortunately, that means they split into two.

They were in the middle of the main battle. Everyone was there, fighting for what they believed in even if that meant fighting their friends. Steve and Bucky fought side-by-side. They worked the best together, completely in sync. They barely even looked at each other, they were so aware of each other. They were aware of the way the other fights and moves. Steve’s shield was modified, so Bucky can use it and he didn’t even use straps for the shield literally stuck to his arm.

Steve threw his shield at T’Challa, but T’Challa just blocked it, making it fly in another direction. T’Challa started to gain on Steve, with his newfound advantage. Luckily, Bucky caught the shield with ease and threw it at T’Challa’s back. Blindsided, T’Challa fell down his back, releasing Steve.

The two ran back alone to where the fight was held.

“Wow Buck,” Steve said, out of breath. “That thing you did there was actually kind of smart. All the stupid must’ve grown out in your hair.”

“You might not know this, Steve,” Bucky responded. He too was out of breath, but the adrenaline pumping through him made him push through it. “But there’s this thing we say these days that might be really useful for you to know and it goes like this: go screw yourself.”

No one was there to witness their conversation in person. Fortunately, the team members on Cap’s side were able to hear it through their comms.

Sam joked, “And people call you national heroes.“ He was flying back towards Rhodey’s position.

Clint, who was fighting off Natasha, laughed full-heartedly, which caught her off guard. He was able to push her off of him. He quickly interjected, “We read about you two in history books… what even.”

Steve and Bucky chuckled at their responses. They finally reached the fight. Steve went straight over to Tony who was holding off Wanda. While running, he threw his shield at him, knocking him down on his knees. Unfortunately, his shield bounced back in the other direction towards Clint and Nat, so Steve had to rely on hand-to-hand combat.

Steve punched Tony down, giving him enough time to retrieve his shield. Steve held his hand out, but instead of receiving his shield, he caught Mjolnir. “Oops,” Steve uttered. Awe transformed his face, processing that he was able to hold Thor’s hammer. Tony’s jaw dropped but quickly shut it and took the advantage. He blasted Steve down, giving him a chance to get back up.

Meanwhile, Clint was ran out of arrows, and Nat was running up to him hard and fast. He was out of options, and he had to think fast. He quickly looked around and saw Steve’s shield a foot away from him. Clint shrugged and muttered, “Screw it.” He quickly picked up the shield and threw it flawlessly at Nat.

Thor was left weaponless. He turned to see Wanda on the ground trying to defend herself from Vision who had the upperhand. Thor shrugged and acted quickly, grabbing the nearest thing to use as a weapon. That weapon just so happened to be Tony’s leg. Thor chucked Tony at Vision.

Steve stood by Thor watching Tony fly in the air and collide with Vision, successfully taking them both down. He muttered, “Son of a bitch.”

“Language,” Clint shouted.

“Fuck off,” Steve stated, returning to the fight.

Natasha took in a sharp breath, covering Peter’s ears. She reprimanded in a scandalous tone, “Steve, there is a child present.” Her face grew a smirk.

Peter’s eye mask narrowed and his shoulders loosened, conveying a ‘What the heck is going on?’ look. Natasha released Peter and ran back to the fight.

Steve ran towards Bucky who was in the middle of fighting T’Challa who has caught up to the fight. While running, he noticed Rhodey in the sky and noticed one of his missiles aimed at Bucky. Bucky successfully punched T’Challa down and looked up for a split second to see Rhodey release his missile.

Steve lunged at Bucky and pushed him out of the way. The missile hit a gas tank instead, making a rather big explosion. Steve and Bucky quickly got back up to their feet and surveyed the explosion.

“Same,” they said in perfect unison before returning to battle.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I regret teaching you guys that,” Nat exasperated, trying to push off Sam’s hold on her.

The fight continued on. No one has fallen yet, which was both a good and a bad for them. Suddenly, a blue streak of light separated both of the teams, leaving everyone surprised. They all turn around and see Pietro standing in front of them, alive.

“But- you were-,” Clint stammered. “How?”

“Dr. Cho found a way to bring me back,” Pietro explained with a proud smirk on his lips.

“That’s impossible,” Steve uttered, the fight long forgotten.

“What?” Pietro stated, his smirk growing in size. “You didn’t see that coming?”

AND THEN EVERYBODY FORGETS WHY THEY WERE FIGHTING EACH OTHER BECAUSE THEY’RE TOO FREAKING HAPPY AND END CREDITS OF CACW!

* * *

Everett Ross walked into the Avengers facility with 4 armed guards by his side. He was hunched over, with full purpose in his walk. He entered the common room where most of the Avengers were. The conversations came to a full stop at the official’s entrance.

"I think you know why we are here,” Ross stated, calm and confident. His eyes glanced at the soldier in the corner, and his side of his lips quirked up for a split second, pleased to see his target in plain sight.

When no one responded, Ross explained, “I’m here to incarcerate James Buchanan Barnes. He will be put into a high-security, secret facility.”

Everyone in the room stood up to defend Bucky. Bucky remained sitting and watched the events play out.

“Give me Barnes,” Ross demanded, keeping his stature.

Tony responded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “He’s not here.”

Ross pointed out, “He’s sitting right there.” He raised his hand to gesture at Bucky.

“Nah,” Tony said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “That’s my cousin Sergei.”

Ross looked at Tony with a confounded expression. His mouth opened to speak but quickly shut.

“You’re not actually thinking that he’s here in the Tower,” Bruce stated with an astonished tone. “Bucky Barnes has been dead for almost 70 years… at least in record.”

"You can’t arrest a dead guy,” Clint teased.

Ross looked at Bucky with wide eyes, bewildered at what was currently happening. Bucky just smirked and leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs. Ross looked back at the other Avengers, his expression unchanged.

“Now that’s just crazy,” Scott added. “That’s almost as unbelievable as a man being brainwashed to do other people’s deeds.”

At a loss of words, Ross abruptly turned around and stomped out of the room, leaving the Avengers smirking.

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Peter stated, running his hand through his hair.

The others laughed and nodded in agreement.


	3. Part Three

A few of the Avengers were on vacation seeing that Christmas was in a week, and they decided to have a movie marathon to enjoy their time off. Their main objective was to catch up some of the members with current movies, and with every movie marathon, there is a Disney movie- or in this case, a Pixar movie. The Avengers decided to watch ‘The Incredibles’ which was even more entertaining, with them being superheroes.

Let’s just say Thor and Vision did not agree with Edna’s ‘No Capes’ policy. But that wasn’t the height of the movie. The best reaction was Bucky’s at the beginning of the movie.

They all had their eyes on the screen, some with popcorn in hand. The opening scene was very captivating to them with the debate of the superhero’s accountability on the public’s damage. But that’s not what jump-started Bucky. No, it was the scene where Bob was trying to convince Lucius to help an armed robbery.

“Oh my god,” Bucky uttered. He leaned over closer to the screen, catching the attention of the other Avengers.

“What?” Sam asked.

Bucky bursted into laughter, which was a rare sight to see. “I’m convinced in 30 years Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson will basically be Mr. Incredible and Frozone,” Bucky sputtered through his laughter.

Many joined in on the laughter, but Steve and Sam didn’t find it as amusing.

“Anyone else find it weird how Frozone sounds so similar to Fury?” Clint wondered.

“You’re right!” Tony exclaimed. “We should invite the voice actor over, just to pull a few pranks.” Tony tapped on his phone. A few seconds later, Tony informed, “Samuel L. Jackson.”

At that moment, Natasha walked through the common room, passing by the others. She was sporting Thor’s red cape, probably to keep her warm from the cold weather. All eyes followed her. When she was out of sight, Clint stated, “She keeps stealing all our clothes. Just yesterday she was wearing my sweatpants.”

“Last week, I caught her wearing my favorite ‘Black Sabbath’ tee,” Tony added, throwing his hands in the air. “Didn’t even try denying it.”

“Why does she do that?” Scott asked, rubbing his chin. He was wondering if he locked up his room before he left.

“She’s trying to establish dominance,” Tony remarked.

“She’s succeeding,” Bruce muttered. The others looked at Bruce but nodded in agreement simultaneously.

Clint glanced at Steve, his face scrunched up in concentration. Steve saw it and his eyes furrowed together, suspicious of what he was up to. But he shook it off and continued watching the movie. Turns out, the others started betting money on who can get Steve to do the most ridiculous thing.  

A few days ago, Clint realized that literally all it takes to get Steve to do the thing is to get Bucky to tell him not to do the thing. “Hey, Cap,” Clint said. He’s going win five hundred dollars off of Stark for this one.  "You ever think about jumping off the roof?“

“Can’t say that I have,” said Steve. Tony and Bucky’s attention shifted to their conversation.

“Really?” Clint asked.  "Because I bet you could make it to the next building over.“

“Probably could,” said Steve.  "But I know what you’re doing.  I’m not going to try.“

“Damn right you’re not,” Bucky muttered.

Steve slapped his hands on his thighs.  ”You know what?” he stated, standing up. “There is only one way to know for sure.  Guys, I’m going to jump off the roof.” With that, Steve left the room. Not even realizing what was happening.

Bucky jolted upright and followed Steve, hot on his tail. “Steve, oh my God, if you jump off that roof, I will END YOU,” he reprimanded.

“Huh,” Scott said. “And here, I assumed that Bucky was the one who used to get Steve into trouble.”

“Whenever Bucky’s around, Steve is 1000x more reckless,” Sam explained. “Probably because it is way more fun to do dangerous shit, when you have someone trailing around after you and telling you that it is a terrible idea.”

“Yep,” Clint said, popping the ‘p’. “Pay up.” Clint extended his hand in Tony’s direction. Tony muttered a string of curse words, while trying to get his wallet out of his pocket.

* * *

“Okay,” Pepper said, waving a wet photo paper. “It’s printed.”

Tony got up from the couch and walked over to her. Pepper waved it for a few seconds before handing it over.

“Perfect,” Tony stated, looking over the photo. “Thanks honey.” Tony started walking over to the team.

“Wait,” Pepper said, pulling out a sharpie and handing it over to Tony. Tony kissed Pepper’s cheek before grabbing the marker and walking over to the rest of the team.

“Okay guys,” Tony informed. “The photo is printed. Now, all we have to do is sign it.”

He passed the marker and photo around to the team, each of them signing it.

It finally went around the room, returning to Tony. It was a Christmas card with a picture of the whole team, signed by everyone and Cousin Sergei. In it, Bucky was wearing reindeer antlers. This would sure get a rise off of Ross.

* * *

Clint stomped into the room Steve and Bucky sat in, muttering under his breath. Steve and Bucky’s eyes followed Clint. Clint shoved his hand in his pocket and brought out his wallet. He placed a dollar into the swear jar and stormed out of the room.

Steve smiled before returning his gaze back to the TV.

Bucky’s eyebrows drew together, but his face scrunched up when he realized how Steve doesn’t swear in front of any of the Avengers. Bucky asked, “What gives, you’ve got the worst mouth out of anyone I know.”

Steve said with a perfectly innocent expression, “They made assumptions, Buck. I think those assumptions should at least buy a new bike, don’t you?”

Bucky just stares at him with an awed expression. He stated, “I forgot how fucking devious you are.”

“Well,” Bucky said, getting up from the couch. “I’m going to the shooting range.”

“It’s snowing outside,” Steve reminded, gesturing to the window that showcased the snowfall.

Bucky just shrugged and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Natasha walked in wearing Steve’s hoodie. “How did you even get into my room?” Steve asked with a shocked expression.

“I’m a trained assassin Steve,” Natasha explained. “I can pick any lock I want in my sleep.”

Steve shook his head and released a sigh. The two of them watched the game in comfortable silence, enjoying their relaxation. That was until Steve got a call. His phone started blasting the national anthem.

Natasha smirked, seeing that it was her and Tony who changed it. Steve just glared at Natasha with raised eyebrows before picking up the call.

“What do you want this time Tony?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes. He then put the phone on speaker.

“Quick!” Tony exclaimed. “Come outside! Bring a camera and anyone in your immediate vicinity!” The phone hung up.

Nat and Steve gave each other a look before jumping off the couch. Nat quickly grabbed the camera off the table and ran outside with Steve.

They get outside and see what Tony frantically called them about. It’s literally just Bucky sitting in the snow annoyed with Clint trying to get his tongue unstuck from his metal arm.


	4. Epilogue

After the whole frozen tongue fiasco, everyone went back into the facility, thinking it would be best if they stayed inside.

Tony, Nat, and Bucky went back to the common room.

“It didn’t work Stark,” Natasha informed, plopping onto the couch. “He just rolled his eyes.”

“Dang it,” Tony said, sitting next to her. “Really? We already plastered the American flag all around his room and gave him a pet eagle for his birthday. What do we have to do to get a rise out of Spangles?”

Bucky raised a hand to stop their conversation. Nat and Tony looked up at him expectantly.

Bucky started whistling a tune that Tony and Nat didn’t recognize. At first, nothing happened, but then Tony and Nat could hear running footsteps.

Steve busted open the door with a towel and wet hair, confused to where the tune was coming from.

Steve spotted Bucky and narrowed his eyes. “No,” he stated.

Bucky grinned at him, giving him a ‘Whatcha gonna do about it?’ look.

Steve left the common room, grumbling under his breath. The tune was ‘Star Spangled Man with a Plan’.

Tony and Nat burst out in laughter, while Bucky just smirked. “Where have you been this whole time?” Tony joked.


End file.
